


The Fall

by CalvinBae



Series: All My Friends are Dead [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: NO DEATH, Read at Your Own Risk, mom friend, really short, trigger warning for self harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 15:19:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13010559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalvinBae/pseuds/CalvinBae
Summary: "Birdy, do you ever feel like your alone and no one will ever love you?" Auburn asks carefully. He was completely ready for his fraternal twin to hit him on the arm at this point."Dummy. Why would you say something like that. You have me. Forever and ever." At least, that's what Auburn hoped.





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> TW FOR SELF HARM!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!
> 
> This comes BEFORE 'The Bird's Last Call' but you can read them either way.

Sparrow opened the front door of the apartment both him and his twin shared. The first thing he heard was the shower running and weak mumblings of his name(shocking how well his hearing peaks when he is on edge).

The Blue-black haired teen speed walked hesitantly to the bathroom door, opening it up. What he saw wasn't a site for weak minded people. The bathtub was covered in blood, water washing away the blood inside the tub. Auburn was sitting in the bathtub, crying and mumbling "Sparrow" over and over. Sparrow crouched down and turned off the water, looking over his fraternal twin.

"Sparrow... It hurts. Please. It hurts really bad." Auburn mumbled, wet Ginger hair falling in his face even as he looked up into his twin's mirroring clear blue eyes.

"What happened? What did you do?" Sparrow tried to calm his nerves as he went to pickup his brother.

"I-I don't know why I did it. I was hurting Birdy. It hurt inside. I was telling myself this would be better but it hurts. I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." The younger twin started crying, tears making paths on his blood smeared cheeks.

"It's okay. Calm down." The older twin hushed Auburn softly, picking him up out of the bathtub. If Sparrow wasn't so determined to help the Ginger in any way physically possible it probably would be harder for him to carry the 150 pound teenager to his room.  
~  
After washing the wounds Sparrow wrapped them in bandages. The two boys were cuddled underneath a blanket in the living room, watching the Monsters vs. Aliens movie for the millionth time. Auburn had fallen asleep about 5 minutes into the movie leaving Sparrow virtually alone with his thoughts.

'Should I call Braxton?' Sparrow thought, pulling his phone out of his back pocket. Auburn stirred but didn't wake.

After dialing the taller teen's phone number it only took three rings for him to answer.

"Sparrow? Is something wrong?" There was a crash on the other side and one of Braxton's "exchange" words.

"Well... Not anymore. He's sleeping and I cleaned the wounds and luckily the cuts weren't deep but... It scared me. It scares me now."

"He... Sparrow Thomas Winters!" Braxton sighs on the other end, an exaggerated sigh. The call then cut out.

"Birdy?" Auburn says, his eyes still not open and his voice deep with sleep.

"Yes Auburn?" Sparrow said, tugging his own hoodie's sleeves over his own hands.

"Birdy, do you ever feel like your alone and no one will ever love you?" Auburn asks carefully. He was completely ready for his fraternal twin to hit him on the arm at this point.

"Dummy. Why would you say something like that. You have me. Forever and ever." At least, that's what Auburn hoped.


End file.
